


Fanboy Beginnings

by queenmidalah



Series: The Coulson Chronicles [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is curious about how Coulson became such a Captain America fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy Beginnings

“AC?” Skye asked, looking up for the scrabble game they were playing in the designated lounge. The group had chosen to bring things back to normal a bit by having these game nights again, just to relieve the stress of everyday life at the moment. While Phil Coulson was now the director of SHIELD, those nights were times when the team reverted back to more stable times. 

This included admitting to the rest of the team that he and Jemma Simmons were actually father and daughter, and that his mother was Peggy Carter, one of SHIELD’s founders. Coulson had told Jemma he needed the team to know, because he missed being able to treat his daughter as his daughter, and not just another SHIELD operative. This also led to Skye referring to Coulson as AC again, not just Sir or Coulson.

“Yes?” Coulson responded as he reached for a handful of pretzels.

“I know you are a huge fan of Captain America,” she said. “But how did that happen?”

“Knowing who his mother is, you have to ask?” Lance Hunter asked curiously as he opened another beer, taking a swig.

“Well, I guess,” Skye said. “But I would think that she wouldn’t want to talk about it much since she lost him so long ago.”

Coulson leaned back on the sofa, glancing towards Jemma. She gave her father a soft smile, nodding her head once to him.

“Mum was a bit tight-lipped when she and my father married about Steve Rogers,” Coulson admitted. “But after I was born, I think she realized she couldn’t remain silent on him forever and that his legacy deserved to live on. So my bedtime stories were tales of Captain America and the Howling Commandos.”

“So were mine,” Jemma said. “At least when Grandmum watched me.”

“AC didn’t tell you stories of Captain America?” Skye asked.

Jemma grinned, seeing her father blush a little. “Only when I insisted he pick up a story Grandmum left off on,” she said. “But he started telling me other stories. Ones I thought completely fanciful over the years, but discovered they were over exaggerated tales of his adventures as an agent.”

“How sweet,” Skye teased.

“Mum also told me stories of how brilliant scientists saved the day,” Jemma continued. “All those stories are what led me to becoming a SHIELD agent.”

“Who knew you could one day meet the man that started it all,” Lance said.

Jemma shook her head. “Captain America didn’t start it all,” she said. “Grandmum did.”

“You realize had things been different, Steve Rogers could have been your grandfather,” Lance pointed out.

Phil chuckled. “Phil Rogers and Jemma Rogers?” he said. “Doesn’t have quite the same ring to it.”

“Doesn’t make it less true,” Lance said.

“A truth we’ll never really know,” Melinda May said, looking at her scrabble letters. “Besides, we all know Peggy Carter did love Steve Rogers, but that doesn’t mean that they would have married and had children.”

“Very good point,” Lance said. “But do you really think they wouldn’t have?”

“We’ll never know,” May said again. She looked at the British man.

“Hearing Mum’s stories gave me purpose,” Coulson said. “Especially after my father was killed in Vietnam. Had Steve been my father, I don’t know if I would have ever become an agent for SHIELD. Which means I wouldn’t have met Elizabeth, and while our marriage didn’t work out, it gave me the most important thing in my life.” He looked over at Jemma, smiling gently.

“My daughter.” 

“Well,” Lance said, taking another swig of his beer. “There you have it.”


End file.
